Tom Nook: Sinner No More
by SuperKirbyFan69
Summary: Tom Nook realizes that it was only greed that led him to success. He finds that Tommy and Timmy are following in his footsteps, and only he can prevent them from sharing the same fate. Our story begins after the wealthy town ordinance was put in effect for too long, causing the economy to collapse. Tom Nook has lost a lot, but he will not to lose his children.
1. Chapter 1

For some context, watch this video: watch?v=i1waQghXsn4


	2. Chapter 2

I don't always get art. I won't discredit the artistic license of a guy with an apple for a face, but I'm not going to lie and say I understand the significance of said apple. But, I think I've been to enough art galleries and heard enough pretentious reviews to give a convincing appreciation. From what I can tell, they consist of words no one uses anymore and huge exaggerations. With that in mind, when I went through the Palisades gallery I saw some hand sculptures that were certainly cool. On closer inspection, however, they were not only cool, but certifiably genius. The subject matter, quality of sculpt, and poses reassured me that my species, the human, in case you weren't sure, is indeed the apex predator.  
The sculptures were all hands. This in itself is mind blowing. Ages ago the brain became sentient, and gave a name unto itself. The sculpting of a hand shows the natural progression of this, the most valuable thing next to the mind is the body, of course. That's why we have gyms, the olympics, and those toddler pagaents that feel borderline illegal. And these sculptures perfectly convey that, just from the idea that a hand created a hand. Other animals can reproduce, but only we, humans, can create.  
Also important was the coruscating quality of the sculpt. The sculptors were assiduous in sculpting every detail of man's hand. I think it's obvious that this is to highlight mankind's pride in aesthetic. Unlike animals, we have toilets. We've sold that feng shui crap to house moms everywhere. We have, again, those strange toddler pagaents. Clearly, we are the superior beings, and all this is shown through the sculptors' tedious attention to detail.  
Finally, there are the poses of the hands. Or rather, the fact that they are posed at all. The various hands each carry a million emotions, from the righteousness of a clenched fist to the hilarity of what I can only assume is a tickle fight. Only humans have created symbols out of hand gestures. A hoof does not encapsulate millenia of oppression. This was likely unintentional, but nonetheless a puissant factor of the pieces' message.  
Unfortunately I didn't get the names of the artists so I can't recommend them or anything, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were descendants of Donatello or Michaelangelo. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, as they say, but obviously that is not the case here. These artists were humanists with a message for the world, and they delievered it flawlessly. While there is a myriad of other reasons these hands are complete ingenuity, I will cease my verbosity here, as I think I've made my case. Also, I've run out of pompous vocabulary to use.


	3. Chapter 3

Priests Needed  
Looking for priests for the following denominations  
Anglicanism - Extended knowledge of the common book of prayer and the King James version of the bible Must perform baptisms and administer the Eucharist. Let church members practice their religion their way. Services in English only. Heaven requirement beliefs include belief in God, regret your sins, and receive God's mercy. You will be under the control of King Henry VIII.  
Lutheranism - Must have belief in salvation being God's gift. Live Under the sayings of Martin Luther. Have decorations in the church such as an altar, candles, and a crucifix. Perform Bibal readings, and sermons.  
Calvinism - Must have beliefs in salvation and the elections of God. You will follow the sayings of John Calvin. Be strict about Christian names parents give their children. Accompany other church leaders to the homes of Calvinist communities to maintain compliance with Calvinist principles.  
Catholocism - Serve parish in the name of the bishop. Maintain belief in the ifalibility of the Pope and the leadership in Rome. Follow Jesus Christ's teachings according to the Bible. Perform the seven sacraments including baptism, confirmation and communion.


	4. Chapter 4

The Irony of Words  
In the play Romeo and Juliet, Juliet said "what's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet". That statement is however, false. A name can be very important and defining of a person. The second thing that someone will know about someone after their physical appearance is their name and humans, with all of their biases and prejudice, will make expectations of you based on these two things. This is very apparent in Oscar Wilde's book The Importance of Being Earnest. In this book two women fall in love with a man who doesn't even exist and one of them fell in love with this man before even seeing him. This shows that people, no matter how intelligent they are, can be rather shallow.

The verbal irony in this book is very apparent. In the beginning of the play, John "Jack" Worthing proposes to the love of his life Gwendolen. She  
says yes, but she will only marry him if his name is Earnest and he cannot bring himself to tell her that his real name is John which she had dismissed

as boring and everyday. This is a terrific example of verbal irony because, as says "Jack is not really an earnest man, thought he calls himself "Ernest," and Gwendolen does not really want to marry an earnest man, but a man earnest is name only". This is later complicated when John's friend Algernon visits the country as his brother Earnest and falls in love with John's ward Cecily. Cecily, like Gwendolen, fell in love with the false name that Algernon wore. At this point, the reader may recognize that both of these women had fallen in love with a made up person, another example of verbal irony.

Both Cecily and Gwendolen fall in love with a name instead of a man. This shows that, even though they were very intelligent people, they both had very shallow views of love. Gwendolen herself said "I pity any woman who is married to a man called John...The only really safe name is

Earnest". That by itself says that she has decided on who she will marry and that the person that she marries cannot be anything else than what she wishes him to be. Even Cecily, who is portrayed as an intelligent and level-headed girl, said that she had always had "a girlish dream...to love some  
one whose name was Earnest". This ends up pushing Algernon and John to lying to both of them and getting caught doing so.

This shallowness can apply to Victorian society as a whole. As said by the author of the analysis of The Importance of Being Earnest "Even when Jack and Algernon are caught in their lies, they never suffer any real punishment". This shows that this society doesn't value honesty, compassion or truthfulness. This creates a uncaring environment, especially if you do not have a measure of power in this society.

One of the root problems of the people in this book is that they are corrupted with the biases and prejudices of their time. As soon as they  
know even the slightest bit about a person, they pass judgement onto that person. One person who did this was Cecily. She fell in love with the  
make-believe Earnest before she even met him because it was her dream to love a man named Earnest, even though he was a supposed good-for-  
nothing. The reason she feels like this though is because of what society has told her about love.

Back in the Victorian age, marriage was more out of necessity. It is only recently that marriage has been seen as a commitment of love. Since marriage was not fueled by love, it makes the reader wonder why Gwendolen and John were so passionate about marriage. They should be trying to avoid marriage at all costs and be content with being in love. It is, however, entirely possible that they believe that marriage should come from love and not necessity unlike the rest of their society. This however, would mostly reflect on Wilde's views.

This play is at its core a comedy created by Oscar Wilde's wit and loving use of parody. He creates, as aptly put by Burkhard Niederhoff "the massive presence of both parody and paradox" in this play to make the reader look closer to see the sense in the play. Two men are forced to lie  
to win the love of two women that they are both close to and they have to become the same person, get caught and end up finding out that they are  
actually brothers. If this was a real scenario, John would have probably never married Gwendolen due to the disproval that Lady Bracknell shows towards John's proposal and John would have probably never learned of his true parents or his brother. It is this improbable series of events that makes this book a true piece of art. Citations

Shmoop Editorial Team. "The Importance of Being Earnest Analysis" . Shmoop University, Inc., 11 Nov. 2008. Web. 4 Jun. 2013.  
"Even when Jack and Algernon are caught in their lies, they never suffer any real punishment"  
"Parody, Paradox and Play in The Importance of Being Earnest" Connotations. N/A, n.d. Web.2003-2004. "the massive presence of both parody and paradox".  
"THE IMPORTANCE OF BEING EARNEST: LITERARY CRITICISM / NOTES . John Wiley Publishing Company, n.d. N/A "Jack is not really an earnest man, thought he calls himself "Ernest," and Gwendolen does not really want to marry an earnest man, but a man earnest is name only"  
Wilde, Oscar. The Importance of Being Earnest. Paris: leonard Smithers, 1898. Print. "a girlish dream...to love some one whose name was Earnest"

Shakespeare, William. Romeo and Juliet. New York City: Simon and Schuster Paperbacks, 1992. Print. "what's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet"


	5. Chapter 5

this is a serious comment i'm about to say, and i say it purely out of respect.. You are a great singer. seriously, i like this song.. just imagine if you changed the lyrics that wasn't about penis,mac'n'cheese, etc. it literally could be a huge huge hit.. once again, i liked this song, but everybody (radio too) could love your song too if you changed your lyrics. lol


	6. Chapter 6

The three most important symbols in The Catcher in the Rye are (In order from importance) the phone booth, the ducks leaving the pond, and Holdon's red hunting hat. These three symbols, or motifs, if you will, make a powerful statement throughout the book providing the reader with strong character similarity and likeness to Holdon's journey to adulthood. While reading the novel it clearly illustrates the importance of these symbols and how Holdon uses the symbols to try to work his way around the hard part of growing up. When connecting with each individual symbol, Holdon's personality changes. Whether its loneliness, confusion, or bravery, they all play a part in contributing to Holdon's center being.


	7. Chapter 7

Sir Isaac Newton was a very talented man and people would sometimes say that in the time he lived, could have been called the age of Newton. He was specialized in physicists, math, astronomy, philosophy, and alchemy in short, a renaissance man.

Isaac Newton was born on Christmas day 1642 in Woolsthorpe Manor. Almost three months after he was born his father passed away. When Isaac was three, his mother remarried and went on to live with Barnabus Smith (her new husband). Since his mom had left, he was put in the care of his grandma. Two years later, Newton went away to the King's School in Grantham, he stayed with the local doctors there. While he was there, the chemicals the doctors were using fascinated him. Later in 1653 Isaac's mother came back (when Barnabus Smith had died) and pulled Isaac Newton from his studies at King's School in order to learn the farming trade when he was 17. Unfortunately (for Isaac's mom), he had hated farming and wasn't good at it. But luckily the school's Head Master convinced his mom to send Newton back to King's School. With high grades, Young Isaac graduated from Kings School. Then he enrolled into Trinity College at Cambridge University in 1661. There he studied science, mathematics, and was influenced by Baconian and Cartesian who were philosophers. Soon after he had gotten his degree in Trinity College the school had shut down because of the Great Plague that was going around in August 1665.

Sense Cambridge had shut down; Isaac was forced to leave temporarily, so he returned to home in Woolsthorpe Manor. While Isaac Newton was studying books on Galileo (one of his inspirations) he saw an apple fall from a tree in his garden. After Newton saw that, he started to wonder why the apple fell and if it was the same type of energy or force that kept the moon in orbit around the earth. He decided to call this gravity and also decided that gravity affected every thing on earth and in the universe. When returning to Cambridge in 1667, Newton began to work on alchemy, optics and other things. He never really had published his finding but his friend Edmund Halley urged him to. So later he published "the Principia" which explained gravity and his 3 laws of motion. Isaac Newton three laws of motion explained how and why things move the way they do.  
Newton math skills were very good from going to Cambridge so he helped create what people call calculus (which help's us measure curves and shapes). He was also very good at optics so he improved the telescope and made the "reflecting telescope". Newton did this by refracting light through a prism so the light would come out in a better image. When he had left Cambridge to go to London, he was appointed Master of the Mint there. Later Isaac Newton was knighted for being the royal mint in London and was known as "Sir Isaac Newton" for helping reform the English currency and catching counterfeiters. Not for his contributions to science.

Sir Isaac Newton was not a very friendly man but was very well respected by other people later in his life. He died in London on March 20, 1727 in his sleep. Sir Isaac Newton was a great scientist and is one of the reason's why our astronomy and science were it is today.


	8. Chapter 8

[3:15:07 PM] Mitchel Sumida: The Giver, written by Lois Lowry, is a science fiction book that takes place in the future. The main character, Jonas, is an eleven-year-old boy that lives in a very controlled society, called the Community. In Jonas's world there is no hunger, war, color, music, or love, and no dying unless an unexpected disaster occurs. Everything in the Community is controlled by "The Elders." The Elders are a group of people that decide who the people in the community will marry, which children they will receive and what job they will get when they're twelve.  
Jonas is about to turn twelve, which means a job will be chosen from the Committee of Elders in front of the whole Community. At first, Jonas says that he is frightened, but he realizes that the word "frightened" is too strong of an adjective and says he is "apprehensive" instead because he doesn't know what kind of job he will have. When Jonas and his family unit sit down to eat dinner, Jonas's sister, Lily, who is classified as a Seven, shares how she was upset because at childcare people were acting like animals. Even though no one in the community knows what an animal is, they just use the term to mean someone who was uneducated or clumsy. Also, at the dinner table Jonas's father tells them that a new baby was born at the Nurturers Center and that he would be "released" because he was very loud and restless at night. Being "released" is thought to be just going out of the Community into the real world, but is later learned that people that are "released" are actually killed. So Jonas's family unit takes care of Gabriel so they could try calming him down or helping him somehow.  
The big day finally arrives when Jonas turns twelve years old. He is watching all his friends getting their jobs, but when it is his turn, he is skipped over. After the Chief Elder finishes the main ceremony, she tells Jonas that the reason he was skipped over was because he was "selected" to do a special job. He was chosen to become "The Receiver of Memory" which is the most important of all the jobs in the Community. After Jonas hears this, he looks at the current Receiver and notices he has the same light eyes. Jonas was picked to be a Receiver because he had the ability to "see beyond."  
When the whole ceremony is over, Jonas gets a rulebook for his job. It says that he can't tell anyone about what happens in training, that he's allowed to lie, he can't apply for release, and he can ask anyone a question even if it's rude. Jonas begins his training, which consists of receiving memories from the old Receiver, who is now referred as The Giver. But the memories that Jonas is receiving isn't the Givers childhood memories but they are memories of humanity going way back when there was no Community. Jonas receives memories of color, love, snow, sledding, and sunshine, which are gone from the community because of weather control. Even though Jonas gets all these great memories, he has to receive painful memories like sunburn, breaking an arm, watching someone's death, and warfare. After about a year of training, Jonas finally realizes what "release" actually means–you get a lethal injection that kills you. Those who get released are breaking the rules too many times, people who are too old, babies who are sick like Gabriel, or those who apply for it.  
After learning what a "release" is, Jonas and the Giver make a plan for Jonas's escape. On the day of the ceremony, Jonas will fake his own death, but meanwhile his parents will think he's sitting with his friends or with the Giver. Jonas plan is to be running away out of the Community. Once Jonas leaves the Community, all the memories that the Giver has given to him would be transmitted to the public, so the Giver would stay at the community to help calm the people down just as he had done with Jonas. But Jonas's plan doesn't work perfectly because he finds out that Gabriel will be released the next morning. So Jonas had to make an improvisation to his plan using his father's bicycle to escape with Gabriel. After weeks of tedious riding, Gabriel and Jonas are practically dying from hunger, so Jonas gives Gabriel memories of sunshine and food to help Gabriel survive. Jonas and Gabriel make it to the top of a snowy hill that look familiar to Jonas. At the top of the hill, Jonas sees the sled from the first memory the Giver gave him. Jonas climbs into the sled with Gabriel and pushes off to go down the hill. The book never tell the reader about how it specifically ends, but it does say that Jonas was certain with joy, that below, "they" were waiting for him.


End file.
